warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
These Days/Bücher
Hier findest du alle Bücher unserer Staffel 'These Days'. Aktuell beinhaltet die Staffel vier Hauptbücher, zwei Special Adventures, vier Kurzgeschichten und ein Hintergrundbuch. Wenn dich der Klappentext interessiert, würden wir uns über einen Besuch bei der laufenden Geschichte sehr freuen. Hauptbücher Run away Als die Hauskätzchendame Casi ihre drei Jungen an einem schönen Herbsttag zur Welt bringt, ahnt sie nicht, dass sie damit nur Unheil über ihre kleine Familie bringt. Voller Stolz kehrt sie zusammen mit ihren drei Töchtern in das heimische Zweibeinernest zurück - doch sie sind hier nicht mehr willkommen. Als Leiya, die kleinste und schwächste Kätzin der drei Jungen, zufällig mitbekommt, wie die Zweibeiner das Haus absperren und ihre älteste Schwester mit sich nehmen, möchte sie nur noch fliehen. Doch scheinbar gibt es aus diesem Alptraum kein Entkommen. Auch der kalte Wintermorgen, an dem sie zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hat, dass ihre Zweibeiner sie doch gern haben, entpuppt sich als ein grauenvoller Tag. Leiya sieht, wie ihre Schwester im Brunnen ertränkt wird und fasst einen Entschluss - sie und ihre Mutter müssen weg hier. Mit der Hilfe des Streuners Rey gelingt es den beiden Katzen, das Haus zu verlassen und in die Wildnis auszuwandern. Doch wie sollen sie überleben? Mit jedem Tag magern die Katzen mehr und mehr ab, bis Leiya's Mutter schließlich aus Verzweiflung einige Beeren zu sich nimmt - welche sich als Todesbeeren entpuppen. Sie wird immer schwächer und kann sich nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen halten, bis sie schließlich im Schlaf stirbt. Leiya weiß nicht mehr weiter. Verzweifelt zerrt sie den toten Körper ihrer Mutter weiter und weiter und legt sich nach einigen Tagen vollkommen erschöpft auf einer Dorfstraße nieder. Doch unbefahren ist der Steinweg leider nicht - nur knapp entkommt sie dem Tod durch ein Auto, und auch das nur mit der Hilfe eines Zweibeinerjungen. Das Kind nimmt die kraftlose Leiya bei sich auf, pflegt sie, spielt mit ihr. Leiya beginnt Vertrauen zu schöpfen, doch sie verspürt immer noch diese Angst im Hinterkopf. Sie hat schreckliches gesehen, erlebt und wahrgenommen. Doch ihr Leben beginnt schöner zu werden. Auch, wenn dieser Neuanfang Leiya ein wenig glücklicher machen kann - ihre tote Familie bringt es nicht zurück. Home Nach vielen Monden, in denen Leiya, deren neuer Name 'Shadow' ist, nun im Dorf bei ihren Zweibeinern lebt, spürt sie, dass dasnicht ihr Schicksal ist. Sie braucht Abenteuer, sie will sich beweisen - sie will frei sein. Schweren Herzens verlässt die Kätzin das Dorf und beginnt ihre Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Ihre Reise führt sie durch Wälder, über trockene Felder und weite Wiesen. Unterwegs trifft sie viele andere Tiere und Katzen - darunter auch den Streuner Myu und die Dächsin Camy, welche sich dazu entschließen, zusammen mit Leiya weiterzuziehen. Doch die Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause ist mühsam und gefährlich. Mit aller Kraft müssen sich die Tiere gegen ein Rudel von Hunden beweisen und einen Adler in die Flucht schlagen. Aber die anstrengende Reise lohnt sich - nach vielen Sonnenaufgängen treffen die Tiere auf eine Katzengruppe, die sich 'Clan' nennen. Sie werden aufgenommen und zum ersten Mal hat Leiya das Gefühl, Zuhause zu sein. Allerdings wird schnell klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Die Clankatzen sind schwach und verängstigt - doch was versetzt diese Katzen so in Panik? Was ist ihnen wiederfahren? Leiya versucht, das Geheimnis zu lüften und stößt dabei auf etwas grauenvolles, von dem sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte - und die Katzen sind fest davon überzeugt, dass Leiya und Myu die Auserwählten sind, die diese Kreatur bekämpfen sollen... Without you folgt Infinity folgt Special Adventures Chased zwischen Without you und Infinity Endless Captivity zwischen Home und Without you Kurzgeschichten Memories don't change Schattenlied über ihre toten Geschwister Feelings aren't forgotten Casi über ihren Gefährten Escape to you Schattenlied über ihre Besitzerin I wouldn't leave you Schattenlied über ihren Gefährten Hintergrundbuch Inhalt *Schwarz & Weiß ~ Entstehung Gesetz 1 *Die zweite Nacht ~ Entstehung Gesetz 2